It is known to guide solar modules (solar collectors, solar panels etc.) in response to the position of the sun in order to enable an optimum exposure to sunlight. Normally, it is desired to obtain a perpendicular impingement of the sunlight onto the plane of the solar module which assures the optimum energy yield. If this is not the case, i.e. if the solar rays impinge onto the plane of the solar module with a smaller angle or with a larger angle than 90°, the energy yield is lower.
Since, according to the time of the day, different angles of incidence of the solar rays are present the solar module has to follow the position of the sun. This can be carried out manually which, however, is troublesome and time consuming. However, automatically functioning sun-position tracking system for solar modules are known according to which the position of the sun is detected by means of a sensor, corresponding signals are generated in response thereto and are supplied to a control unit, and the control unit controls respective drive units for the solar module in response to these signals in order to move the solar module into an optimum position with regard to the sun.